


Somewhere Only We Know

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Bit of angst throughout, Coast to Coast, Inspired by Lumosinlove, Leo is a sweetheart, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Multi, O'Knutzy, Road Trips, Sweater weather, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Received an O'Knutzy road trip prompt on Tumblr, I got carried away :')
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, it kept getting longer and longer and now it's a whole... *waves hands around vaguely* I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense. There will be a part two though, and it's a collab, so look out for that ;)
> 
> Thanks to whoever's helped me out with this, giving me ideas, helping with the French, etc. :)
> 
> Characters by lumosinlove!

Finn and Logan are showing Leo photos of their Harvard days one night as they’re cuddling in bed together, when Leo casually mentions how he sometimes wishes he had gone to college first before joining the league. 

“Growing up, I didn’t have many friends from school. I mostly kept to my family instead. Honestly though, if I had gone to college, I probably would’ve enjoyed my time there,” He says wistfully.

He doesn’t notice Finn and Logan glancing at each other, smiling knowingly. 

The next morning, the two boys drag Leo out of bed bright and early, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“What the—”

“ROAD TRIP, BABY,” They yell into his ear, and the next thirty minutes are a flurry of washing up and packing essentials for the long drive. Leo’s confused as hell but he’s still half asleep and refuses to deal with the hyperactive boys until he’s gotten his coffee from the cafe across from their apartment.

Once they’re eventually settled into Finn's car, with their respective cups of coffee and some bagels to munch on, Leo asks where they’re going as Finn starts the car and turns out onto the main road. The freckled redhead reaches a hand over to boop Leo on the nose, who swats his hand away playfully. 

“It’s a secret,” He winks. Leo settles back into the passenger seat resignedly, knowing better than to question their spontaneous decisions.

A couple seconds after, Logan leans forward, over the centre console, and plugs his phone in. He scrolls through his Spotify for a bit, before a familiar song starts blasting through the car speakers. 

“What the hell, Lo,” Finn frowns at Logan through the rearview mirror. “Isn’t it a bit too early for this?”

Logan narrows his eyes and wags a finger at him, opening his mouth to say something, but bursts into song instead. 

Leo looks at Finn, confused, and Finn just shoots him an amused look. 

“He loves singing to High School Musical on long drives,” He laughs, nodding his head to the beat anyway. Leo just stares between the two of them, looking highly intrigued. “Have you never been on a road trip before, Peanut?” 

Finn cocks his head to the side, looking at him curiously as Leo turns back to the front, shrugging in embarrassment. “Only with family. It was very different from this.” 

“Well,” Finn grins, drawing out the syllable. “You’re with us now. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

At that moment, Logan grabs Leo’s shoulders from behind and shakes him. “ _What about us? What about everything we’ve been through?_ ”

Leo laughs in surprise, and Logan pouts. “C’mon, Peanut, you’re supposed to sing along!”

He twists in his seat slightly, and grabs his phone as a microphone. “ _And what about meeeeeee?_ ”

Logan laughs loudly, closing his fingers around Leo’s wrist and pulling the phone towards his mouth. “ _What am I supposed to dooooooooooooooo?”_

_“I gotta leave, but I’ll miss you_ ,” The three of them sing at the top of their lungs, and dissolve into laughter.

They sing a few more songs after that, taking turns to scream the lyrics within the confined space of the car. Eventually, they settle into a comfortable silence when they’re all out of breath and thirsty, and Leo takes a sip of his coffee. “What do you guys normally do on road trips?”

Finn and Logan share a glance through the rearview mirror, and Logan shrugs. “Depends on where we’re going, and how long we’re going for, really. Seeing as we have training tomorrow, we don’t really have a choice this time, but sometimes we’d plan these in advance and book a room if we have to stop over somewhere. They’re usually fun, unless you’re with the wrong crowd.”

He grimaces, and so does Finn, and Leo wonders what memory they’ve dug up. He wants to ask them, but Logan continues rambling about past road trips that he’s been on, some with Finn and some without. The boys let him talk, and eventually they pull up at a gas station when Finn realises that he’s running low on petrol.

“Bathroom, anyone?” Finn asks as he hooks the car up to the nozzle to pump in more petrol. They shake their heads but Leo requests to swap seats with Logan.

“Need more leg space,” He smirks teasingly at Logan, who growls and charges at him, headbutting his chest with full force, eliciting a loud _oof_ from the blonde boy. Finn rolls his eyes fondly and Leo laughs, digging his fingers into Logan’s sides and making him squirm and yell.

“No, Harzy, help me, help mmph—” Logan tries his best to escape Leo’s clutches to no avail, and his knees buckle as he collapses with laughter. Leo holds him up and throws an arm around his shoulders, and Logan leans heavily against his side, gasping.

“All right, all right,” Finn gestures for them to climb back into the car. “Let’s go, if we wanna make it there by lunch we gotta leave now.”

Leo sighs in contentment as he settles into the backseat, sitting sideways so he can stretch his lanky legs across the seat.

“Fucking show off,” Logan grumbles under his breath, and Leo smirks.

“Jealous much?”

Logan huffs and turns back to the front, crossing his arms.

Finn sighs exaggeratedly and cranks up the music, to which Logan starts singing again. He’s a ball of energy, high from the caffeine and he’s bouncing so hard in his seat that Finn has to place one hand on his thigh to remind him that he’s in the passenger seat of a moving vehicle. 

“Lo, honey, please.”

Leo stifles a laugh and leans further back into his seat. He watches the cars speed by them on the highway, and he watches the two boys up front alternating between singing and talking, and he feels his heart thundering in his chest. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop feeling amazed and in awe of the fact that the two of them are his to love.

He lets the world pass them by, losing himself in the moment and soaking in the realness of it all.

Eventually, they exit the highway, and Leo looks out of the window, trying to decipher their location. He guesses he could just check Google Maps, honestly, but he likes the mystery of it all too.

“Lunch?” Leo sits back up and leans forward, between the two boys. He’s starving; the bagel he had earlier in the morning had barely been enough and of everything they could’ve forgotten to pack, they forgot the _snacks_. His stomach has been rumbling for a good hour or so.

Finn and Logan grin at each other.

“The usual?”

“Oh, he’ll love it.”

Leo’s brows raise. “The usual? Seems like you’ve been here bef—”

Realisation dawns on him.

Looking out of the window, he doesn’t know how he didn’t expect this. He’s suddenly aware of the students everywhere, quite a number of them dressed in their Harvard tees and hoodies. They’re passing by the different campus buildings and fraternity houses, and Leo’s jaw drops. His forehead is glued to the window and his wide blue eyes are trying to take in all of it at once, and he’s so mesmerised that he doesn’t realise Logan shooting him a look of giddy adoration.

“He’s so fucking adorable, non?” Logan whispers to Finn, whose eyes flicker to the rearview mirror momentarily before shifting back to the road. Finn smiles to himself, and turns on the blinkers as he rounds the corner to the pizza place they used to spend a good portion of their time at.

“Wow,” Leo breathes out as they step into the diner. The place is packed with students and staff alike, and the noise level is off the roof but Leo cannot bear to mind it all that much, not when he’s still in shock. He’s never even been close to a college campus before, much less one like Harvard’s. 

He wonders how Finn and Logan used to be back in college. Were they anything like the students currently present in the diner?

Would _he_ have been one of those students if he had chosen to go to college too?

Leo sucks in a deep breath. For how excited he is to see a college campus for the first time, he also feels a tugging feeling in his chest that he cannot fully explain.

He stays quiet as the boys pull him over to a booth, Finn sitting across from him and Logan. Their order is taken by a petite woman whose eyes light up when she sees Finn and Logan.

“I miei ragazzi!” She beams at the two boys, who slide out of the booth to give her a hug. She pulls them down to kiss both of them on the cheek and ruffle their hair. “I haven’t seen you two in forever. You’re both looking good though, if a bit slimmer. Are you taking care of yourselves?”

Leo can’t help but give a small smile at how flustered and excitable the woman looks; she reminds him of his grandmother back at home. 

Before the boys even have the chance to respond, she notices Leo and her smile widens. “Leo Knut? Gryffindor Lions’ baby goalie?”

Leo’s halfway out of the seat, wanting to shake her hand, or something, but he freezes and a blush spreads across his cheeks. “I— Yeah. Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. I see you on the ice together with these two often enough,” She extends a hand. When Leo clasps her hand, she pulls him in for a hug and he squeaks in surprise. “I’m Elena, my son and daughter-in-law own this place. Is this your first time here?”

“Yeah, yeah, it is,” Leo rubs his flaming cheek as she pulls away. “These two here used to come a lot, eh?”

Finn and Logan, who are on either side of him, smirk as Elena hums in response, nodding proudly.

“I can see why though, it looks and smells amazing in here,” Leo says shyly, and Elena’s booming laughter rings in his ears.

“He’s such a sweetheart,” She slaps a hand down on Finn and Logan’s shoulders each. “You two better take care of him, sì?”

“Yeah, yeah,” They say, seemingly nonchalantly, but their matching grins seem to satisfy Elena. 

She takes their orders as they slide back into the booth, and punches Logan in the shoulder, making him wince, before she saunters off.

“She seems… Nice,” Leo blinks. Finn smothers a laugh with the back of his hand.

“We used to come here at least, merde, twice a week?” Logan deadpans, and mockingly glares at Finn.

“What?” Finn fixes him with his own glare. “It’s—”

“Don’t say it—”

“As good as _Sid’s_ ,” Finn sticks his tongue out.

“It’s _not_ ,” Logan bursts out, then looks around wide eyed. “No, like, it’s fucking good, I’ll give them that, but _Sid’s_ is…”

He waves his hands around, trying and failing to find a word to describe it.

“Unmatched?” Leo supplies.

“ _Unmatched_ ,” Logan slams a hand down on the table and stares Finn dead in the eye, who scowls.

“You’d better not let Elena hear you say that,” Finn snarls. He turns to Leo, who immediately sits up straighter.

“You. You’re the judge of this, got it?” Finn looks at him expectantly, and Leo holds his hands up in front of him.

“I’m not getting in the middle of this. If you two want to cat fight it out, do it _outside_ so I can eat my pizza in peace.”

“Damn right,” Elena roars as she approaches their table once again, carrying two huge pizzas with her. She places the wooden peels on the table and returns with their drinks afterwards, tossing them a quick _enjoy, my dears!_ before she bustles away to manage the incoming lunch crowd.

Neither boy moves to take a piece, both staring at Leo intently. He sighs, and picks up a huge slice of the quattro formaggi right in front of him. He closes his eyes as he takes the first bite, self conscious with Finn and Logan staring at him, and as bursts of flavour erupt in his mouth, his jaw drops in a soft moan.

“Holy fuuuu—” A hand clamps over Leo’s mouth, and his eyes fly open to see Finn choking on his soft drink while Logan’s biting down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing.

“Okay, I get it, the pizza’s good,” Logan begins slowly. “But I don’t need the whole fucking diner to know how you sound like when you orgasm.”

Leo flushes bright red as Finn succumbs to a loud burst of laughter, resting his elbows on the table and burying his face in his hands.

“‘s very good,” Leo mumbles into Logan’s palm, embarrassed. He slumps back in his seat and kicks Finn’s foot under the table.

Finn looks up, brown eyes shining and face red as well. 

“You’re one hell of a kind, Nut. Please never change.”

They scarf the pizzas down within a record time of ten minutes, and they sit there for a while, discussing plans for the rest of the afternoon before they have to begin their drive back to Gryffindor.

“ _Oh_ ,” Logan suddenly perks up. “We should bring him to the Coop.”

Finn shoots a finger gun in Logan’s direction, clucking his tongue. “I like that idea. Make him walk around in one of those Harvard tees. God, can you imagine?”

Logan’s eyes unfocus for a moment, and Finn cackles.

Leo smacks him upside the head and Logan yelps, rubbing the back of his head.

“I know that look. You’re _not_ stealing anymore of my shirts,” Leo narrows his eyes at the pouting brunette. 

“They’re comfy,” He whines.

“I can’t fit into either of your shirts,” Leo says frustratedly, but there’s amusement in his eyes.

“Then go without,” Logan mumbles into the back of his hand.

Leo frowns at him for a moment, before throwing his hands up. “I’ll just get a couple of them, and we can all wear my shirts, how’s that sound?”

Logan just looks at him as though Christmas came early, and Finn rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“I swear, he’s younger than you, Peanut.”

They end up spending a good hour at The Coop, searching for random knick knacks they can bring back to their apartment, including three matching teddy bears wearing the Harvard tee. Finn and Logan practically shove Leo in the direction of the bathroom, throwing one of the tees they just bought into his hands. 

When Leo emerges, wearing a grey tee with maroon lettering, fitted just nicely to show off his arms and torso, eyes start turning to him immediately. He bashfully throws on his black bomber jacket over it, hoping to take the attention away from him, but several students have noticed the trio, and a group of three girls start approaching them, wide eyed and in awe.

“Hi, my friends here are wondering if they could get a photo with you guys?” A small, short haired brunette with a raspy voice speaks up, hands in her pockets. She gives them an easy smile, whereas the other two girls are basically frozen on the spot, starstruck. 

Leo looks the brunette over. She’s wearing a loose black tee, untucked, black chinos and white sneakers, a Kanken backpack slung over one shoulder, and she has multiple piercings on one ear. He typically gets shy around fans, but there’s something about her energy that calms Leo, and he finds himself smiling and nodding, to Finn and Logan’s surprise. 

The brunette accepts the phone from one of her friends, and she takes a few steps back from the group, but Leo steps forward, blocking her from everyone else’s view. 

“Do you want to be in the picture too?” He asks quietly. She averts her eyes for a moment, her gaze falling onto the bracelet peeking out of the sleeve of his jacket. Her eyes widen as she stares for a couple of seconds, and she looks back at him, her dark brown eyes gazing into his. 

“Uhh, y-yeah, alright,” She whispers, her face splitting into a wide grin. 

“Yeah?” He gives her a lopsided grin. “C’mon, we’ll do a selfie instead, ‘kay?”

He stretches his hand out towards her, palm up, and she slides the phone into his hand, unable to wipe the smile off her face. 

“Hey, y’all, we’re doing a selfie!” Leo looks over his shoulder, and the boys give him a look that says they’ll be talking about it later. He cocks his head, and turns back to lift his phone up, the front camera turned on. He throws his arm around the brunette’s shoulders and the rest of them shuffle forward to fit into the frame. They take a couple of photos, some with goofy faces, and Leo hands the phone back to one of the girls, who looks like she’s about to spontaneously combust. 

Leo raises a brow at the boys, and glances at the brunette. He gives them a small nod and they widen their eyes by a fraction. They immediately start making casual conversation with the two girls, and Leo turns back to the girl in front of him. 

“What’s your name?” He asks, burying his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. 

“Amelia,” She smiles shyly, and her eyes are less guarded now as compared to when she first spoke to him. 

“You play hockey too, Amelia?” Leo bites his bottom lip, his gaze expectant. 

“Yeah, I do. Would love to play professionally, but—“ She gestures at herself, and shrugs sadly. “Always been told that I’m too small, too fragile to play professionally. And anyway, I’m kinda worried about…”

She lets her gaze drop back down to his wrist, and Leo hums. She looks back up at him, craning her neck, and shrugs again, pursing her lips. 

“Hey,” He bends down and cups one hand around the side of his mouth. Leaning in towards the side of Amelia’s face, he whispers in her ear, almost conspiratorially. “If I can do it, so can you.”

He straightens up, winking at her. “Don’t let anyone stand in the way of your dreams, alright?”

Leo pauses for a moment, and swings his drawstring bag round, rummaging through it for a moment. He pulls out a small roll of tape, and hands it to Amelia. 

“I happened to have this with me. It’s unused. I— I never dared to. But,” He gazes right into her eyes, blue eyes shining earnestly. “I want to see this on your stick someday, oui? I want to see you out on the ice, and I want to see you own this, proudly. Nobody can take this away from you, remember that.”

Amelia steps forward, eyes bright with unshed tears, then halts. She asks uncertainly, “May I?”

Leo pulls her into a hug, and she wraps her arms around her waist. 

“Merci,” She murmurs into his chest. 

He hands her the tape when she pulls away, and when the trio walk off, she turns around and waves at him, hope glimmering in her eyes. 

Finn nudges him. Leo smiles at him, shrugging, and starts walking, the two boys falling into step beside him.

They spend a couple of hours roaming around the campus, Finn and Logan bringing him to their faculty building and showing him the empty lecture theatres and classrooms, as well as their favourite study spots. There are a couple of students and staff who recognise them, and they stop to take several photos once in a while. 

The boys stop in front of the OKN house at one point, and they share stories about their adventures with Leo, who’s highly entertained. He still feels a small tug in his chest, but he shoves it aside and lets himself enjoy the moment. 

They head to the hockey centre next, and that’s when Leo feels his stomach drop. He’s brought back a couple of years when Finn and Logan talk excitedly about their old team, and something in Leo just snaps. 

“Can we—“ The boys stop mid conversation, startled. Leo clears his throat, struggling to breathe steadily. “Can we, uh, go grab a coffee? ‘m in need of some caffeine.”

He looks at them, smiling brightly. Or at least, trying to. 

Finn and Logan share a worried look, and Logan looks up at Leo. 

“Mon chéri, tu vas bien?”

Leo swallows, and nods his head quickly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just— Coffee, okay?”

Logan nods slowly, and brings a hand to rest on the small of Leo’s back, rubbing his thumb over soothingly. 

“Okay.”

The trio head to a small cafe, near the pizza place they had lunch at earlier, Finn’s car still parked at a lot a couple of blocks away. Finn and Logan immediately head for an outdoor table for four, and Leo feels like he’s in a trance as he takes a seat beside Finn. 

“Feels good to be back here, doesn’t it?” Finn rubs the table lovingly, and Leo’s gaze follows his hand in bewilderment. 

“We used to study here a lot,” Logan explains, resting his clasped wrists on the table and leaning back in his chair. His fingers toy with the loose string on his bracelet, and his eyes sweep across the street. “We’d sit at this same table every time, even if it was blazing hot. I don’t know what we were thinking, honestly.” 

He laughs, and lifts his right leg to rest his ankle atop his left knee. His right hand comes up to drape over the back of the chair beside him, and he nods his head at Finn. 

“You know my usual order.”

“Yeah…” Finn narrows his eyes at Logan challengingly. 

“Yeah. Thanks,” Logan replies with a tone of finality and a small smirk. 

Finn sighs and rolls his eyes. He stands up, a hand on Leo’s shoulder. 

“Come in with me?”

Leo shrugs and stands up, trailing behind Finn, who holds the door open for him. 

He’s hit by a blast of warm air as he enters the small space. There’s soft music wafting throughout the cafe, accompanied by the whirring of the coffee machine and the beeping of the oven in the far corner behind the counter. The warm glow of the cafe draws him in instantly, and the string lights hung across one of the walls wink at him in welcome. The smell of muffins and cookies make Leo’s stomach rumble, and his gaze finally lands on the big pastry case to his left.

“Oh god,” He bends down to take a look at the assortment of cakes, muffins, cookies, quiches and pies in wonder. 

“Hungry again?” Finn laughs, ruffling his blonde hair. “What do you want to get?”

“Merde, _everything_ ,” Leo practically drools, and when he hears a tinkling laugh, his eyes snap to the source. 

He follows Finn to the cash register, where he’s warmly greeting a blonde haired girl with big amber eyes. He leans over the counter and gives her a brief hug, and he gestures to Leo. 

“Kay, this is Leo. Leo, Kay,” He waves his hands between the two of them. 

“Hi! I’ve seen you in games before, you’re even taller than I expected,” Kay laughs heartily, and Leo cracks a smile. 

“I get that a lot,” He shakes her hand, and her grip is firm in his. “Nice to meet you.”

Finn explains that Kay has been a barista ever since he and Logan used to study in the cafe all those years ago, and Kay gushes about how cool it is to have two of her most regular customers joining the NHL. She goes on to recommend the pair her personal favourites out of the pastries, which they order, along with coffee for both Leo and Logan, and a chai latte for Finn.

“Never used to like chai, but this cafe here converted me,” Finn explains with a smile as Kay bustles around making their drinks and heating their pastries, no doubtedly reminiscing about his student days. He looks up at Leo suddenly, regarding him with a hesitant look. “Do you… Do you want to talk about it?”

“Hmm?” Leo tries acting as though nothing’s wrong, but he finds that he’s unable to meet Finn’s eyes.

“Peanut,” Finn says in a low, soft voice. 

Leo shakes his head sadly. “Someday, okay? Just… Not now. I can’t… It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Finn brushes his hand against Leo’s for a few moments, and he steps closer, ducking his head so he can look right into Leo’s ocean blue eyes.

“It’s not fine. I know it isn’t. But, just, whenever you want, okay? Whenever you’re ready. We’ll be here for you. I just… I don’t want to see you hurt like this. I want more than anything for both of you to be happy. I would— I would give _anything_ to make sure both of you are happy. Just… We’re here, okay? We’re not going anywhere. You can trust us.”

Leo’s eyes burn, and he closes them as he leans against the counter, his throat and chest tight. He nods as he swallows down the rising emotion, and he blinks rapidly as Kay returns to the register, handing the two boys a tray each. He smiles in thanks, then quickly walks out as Finn makes payment. 

He sets the tray down on the table and collapses into his seat, sniffling. Logan is leaning forward in an instant, reaching out to grab one of Leo’s hands. “Mon amour, are you… Did something happen?”

Finn places his own tray down onto the table and settles into his chair, placing an arm around Leo’s shoulders and squeezing tightly. Leo brings a hand up to wipe his damp eyes, and he hears Finn whispering _it’s okay_ softly. From the corner of his eye, he sees Finn shaking his head at Logan, and Logan gives one single nod back.

“‘m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” Leo breaks off and sighs. He picks up the cup of iced coffee and takes a sip, squeezing Logan’s hand before pulling away to hold the cup with both hands. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Finn repeats. “Don’t be sorry.”

Leo nods quietly, glancing down at the straw between his thumb and index finger and fiddling with it. 

They drink their drinks in silence for a while, until Leo asks, “So, is there anywhere else you guys want to go to?”

Finn and Logan smile at him sadly, and then look at each other. They seem to have a silent conversation, and then Logan raises a brow, to which Finn nods.

“C’mon, let’s go, we wanna show you someplace,” Finn threads his fingers through the blonde curls at the back of Leo’s neck and he leans into the touch. 

They finish off their drinks and pastries, and Logan brings the empty tray back into the cafe. Finn intertwines his and Leo’s fingers together, bringing his hand up to press his lips to the back of his palm as they wait for Logan to return.

Leo looks out the window some time later, as Finn drives up a long, sloping road a distance away from the city. It’s still light out, but it’s much cooler now, and Leo rolls the window down, leaning his head a little way out the window, chin propped up against his forearm. He loses himself in the breeze blowing in his face and mussing up his hair, the soft rustling sound of trees swaying, and the rays of light peeking through the clouds overhead, painting streaks across his tan, freckled face. 

There’s music playing through the car speakers, and none of them are really speaking. Leo feels guilty, but he wants to believe Finn when he says it’s okay, and he spends the rest of the drive trying to push his demons away for another time, instead occupying his mind with the much more pleasant experiences they’ve had over the course of the day.

When they finally stop in a small parking lot, Leo climbs out of the car and pulls the two smaller boys into a tight hug. “I’m sorry,” He mumbles into their hair.

Finn and Logan tilt their heads up and take turns to lean in for a quick, brief kiss before breaking apart, green and brown eyes smiling up at him. They walk up a long flight of stairs, and when they reach the top landing, Leo’s eyes light up. From where they are, they have a beautiful view of the city below them, with a couple of benches for visitors to sit at. The city looks small from where they are, and Leo takes a couple of steps forward, his eyes sweeping over the sight in front of him. 

The sun has begun to set, and the sky is now streaked with pink and orange hues, a beautiful blend of brush strokes on blue canvas. Finn and Logan have nestled themselves on a patch of grass under a tree, choosing to forgo the benches completely. They beckon Leo over, and he sits between them on the ground, tucking his knees in and resting his hands atop his knees as he leans his head back onto the tree trunk.

Leo notices Logan looking at him from the corner of his eye, and the brunette bites his lip, hesitating for a split second, before leaning his head on his shoulder. On his other side, Finn shifts closer and loops his arm around his, covering his hands with his own. 

“How’d you guys find this place?” Leo asks, looking at his hands, which are toying with Finn’s fingers.

Logan hums, and Leo feels him shrug against his shoulder.

“It was kind of a coincidence,” Logan recalls. “I’d just argued with one of our teammates, and I wanted to go somewhere quiet to cool off, and Harzy just drove us around aimlessly until we found a small road that led up to this lookout. ‘s been, y’know, our spot ever since. Every time either of us got upset or stressed, or just needed fresh air, we’d drive here. It’s beautiful at night too. City lights and all that jazz.”

“Mmhm. And, Peanut,” Finn turns to face him. “We wanted— We want to share this place with you too. You’re so— Fuck, you’re so important to us. Don’t you _ever_ forget that for a second, okay?”

Finn’s eyes are shining, and he’s breathing shakily. Logan sits up and shifts so he can place his hands on top of both Finn and Leo’s, and Leo feels the warmth and love radiating off the two of them in powerful waves. He closes his eyes, his throat closing up again, but for an entirely different reason.

“I mean it. I don’t know how I would’ve survived in the Lions without you— without both of you. Really. I want this for… For a long time. I want to take care of both of you, and I want to make both of you happy. Always. Je— Je vous aime vous deux,” Finn laughs wetly as he botches the pronunciation and grammar, but Leo and Logan’s eyes snap to him, semi impressed. “... Beaucoup?”

Logan snorts, and Leo laughs. 

“Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux,” Leo corrects Finn, whose lips quirk into an embarrassed smile. 

“I guess I should pick up French, yeah? Wanna speak French to my two sexy boyfriends. Also wanna see the look on the Dumo and Sirius’ faces when I suddenly talk to them in French,” He laughs at the thought, shaking his head.

Logan rolls his eyes. “ _Please_ , years of me speaking in French to you has not taught you a single thing.”

“Yeah, but now we’ve got Peanut here,” Finn answers indignantly. “I bet he’s a much better teacher than you are.”

“Oh, I can teach you a lesson or two,” Leo’s lips curl up slowly, and he raises a brow at Finn, who turns bright red and lowers his gaze to Leo’s lips. Leo leans in and captures the redhead’s lips in a heated kiss, the latter moaning softly when Logan’s hand slides into his mop of red hair. 

Leo breaks apart first, and leans back against the rough trunk behind him, licking his lips and glancing between the two boys in front of him. “Je t’aime beaucoup aussi. I love you too. Both of you. I was scared, at the beginning. A small part of me still is. It’s, y’know, past things. But the two of you are… Words cannot describe it. Just, you’re both out of this world. The best. I love you two so much. I never thought I’d ever deserve this. Je vous aime tous les deux, et je vous aimerai toujours. Merci, mes amours, merci.”

He smiles, lips trembling, and turns his head to sniffle into his shoulder. 

“Need to learn French,” Finn grumbles, pouting, but he scoots over to sit even closer to Leo, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Logan snorts again, before lifting his hands to cup Leo’s cheeks, turning his face towards him. 

“You deserve so much more than we can ever give,” Logan whispers fiercely. “You’re so fucking amazing, Nut, do you even realise that? You’ve changed my life. You’ve changed both our lives. Heck, you’ve changed that girl— the short haired girl you gave your tape to— you’ve changed that girl’s life too. You’re a fucking inspiration, mon amour. Don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise.”

Logan presses his lips to Leo’s cheek and buries his face into the crook of his neck. 

They stay that way for some time, arms around one another, hearts beating steadily in their chests as their whispered _I love you’s_ drift away into the sunset.

Leo blinks drowsily at Finn in the driver’s seat an hour later, Logan already asleep on his lap in the backseat, and makes brief eye contact as Finn looks through the rearview mirror. 

Finn winks at him, and whispers, “Take a nap, baby. Will wake you up when we’re back.”

Leo nods, eyelids heavy, and he tightens his arm around Logan, letting his eyes flutter shut as he drifts off to sleep, Finn humming to the tune of _Somewhere Only We Know_ softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian 101:  
> I miei ragazzi - My boys
> 
> French 101:  
> Mon chéri, tu vas bien? - Sweetheart, are you okay?  
> Merde - My god  
> Mon amour - My love  
> Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux - I love you both very much  
> Je t’aime beaucoup aussi - I love you very much too  
> Je vous aime tous les deux, et je vous aimerai toujours - I love you both, and I always will


End file.
